Forgotten Memories
by RankledEgg
Summary: “Oh, I remember this...” 3 years after the death of Remus Lupin, Hermione found an old dusty photo in the attic of Grimmauld Place. With the help of Andromeda Tonks, she uncovers its secrets. RLSB
1. Chapter 1

_Inspired by the Bronte's, my love of Wuthering Heights, and the poetry of Sylvia Plath. So yes, there will be angst_

* * *

Sitting in the attic of Grimauld place is not the most pleasant place to be. This is especially true when you can see the last rays of glorious sunshine fading through the stained windows, signaling the loss of another day of sun to the dark depths of the Ancient and Noble house of Black. Nevertheless, this is how I spent my Friday night, finally clearing the last of the Black clutter out of this murky place.

"Have you found anything interesting, Hermione?" I heard Andromeda Tonks ask from behind me, as she climbed up the rackety staircase with two cups of tea.

"Afraid not." I smiled and thanked her as she handed me one of the full mugs. "Most of the items up here are essays declaring how pure bloods are superior, or mudblood tracking devices, or lists of torturing curses."

"Well, we all know how dear old Walburga and Orion loved their torturing curses." Andromeda crossed the room, easing herself to the floor and to begin the ghastly sorting of another pile of memorabilia, taking care to avoid the house elf carcasses that had my SPEW senses tingling.

I crawled around the pile in front of me, before finally finding something worth my attention; the box declaring 'Sirius' stuff - Keep out' promised to at least deliver a memory of the Marauders which I could pass on to Harry. Sirius Black had been dead for the best part of 5 years, so new memories were a precious gift to my close friend.

I blew the dust off the box quickly, closing my eyes against the particles, before lifting the lid off of it. I smiled lightly as I sifted through his old items - an early version of the marauder's map, handfuls of dung bombs, and an old motorbike magazine with a few of the bikes circled. Then something else, altogether more unexpected, appeared. My hands found their way to an old photo, covered in dust. I brushed the flakes away to reveal an old photo of Remus Lupin, my old DADA professor, sitting idly under a tree with Sirius.

I tutted as Sirius charmed a grass-snake to whirl around the air, enticing a laugh out of Remus. All seemed normal until Sirius closed the gap between himself and Remus, placing a glancing kiss on his lips.

I looked over my shoulder at Andromeda, tempted to show her the photo, maybe she knew more; but Remus was married to her daughter, if she didn't know it could ruin her opinion of her dead son-in-law. However, the photo was too much to keep to myself, and I called her over.

She took the photo from my hands and a rare smile graced her features, lighting her eyes with a melancholic joy. "Oh, I remember this..." I watched her touch the photo, confused.

"So you knew they were together?" I asked, unsure of how to process the information. I watch Andy nod, but she reveals nothing else, so I questioned further. "Could you tell me about it?"

"I don't know much of their relationship; Remus was quite private about their affairs. I will tell you what I know, but you must stay quiet. It was a long long time ago, and if you want my old and tired mind to remember it, you cannot interrupt."

"I promise; tell me everything."

* * *

I remember their first meeting as if it were yesterday. Sirius' first day at Hogwarts; Walburga was busy as usual, and so I was sent to see Sirius off in her place. This was around a year before I was burnt off the family tree, you must understand; I was seventeen, just out of Hogwarts and still trusted with the care of little Sirius, although I believe that hag had her doubts about me, even then.

Sirius was in a way warped by his parent's ideals of 'pure blood' and financial power, but even as an eleven year old he had a passionate hate for his mother. Merlin, one of his favourite hobbies was to call her "Wallie", to send her into a furious rant about the importance of respect - not that she showed any to those around her. I suppose I shouldn't be have been suprised about his warped mindset, I'm sure home education with Walburga would make a sinner of a saint; it certainly gave Sirius a superiority complex.

Sirius swaggered onto the station as if he owned it (he probably thought he did), leaving me behind to push his mountainous luggage. His lip curled in distaste as he caught a glance of a boy whose robes were tattered and torn, obviously second hand. Then, in a tone which I could have sworn belonged to my aunt, he said "Merlin, would you take a look at the sort of scum they are letting into Hogwarts nowadays. Not fit to clean my boots."

It was the first and one of only two times I ever saw Sirius resemble his parents. Truth be told, I would not have thought it possible for him to say such a thing, given his hatred of the pair. So I kneeled aside him, bags forgotten, and gave him the most potent advice I can ever remember giving.

"What makes you any different from that boy there, Sirius? Your clothes? The way you do your hair? That little boy is just the same as you are, if a little less cocky, and if you keep saying things like that you will not be fit to clean HIS boots. He may be the devil, he may be a saint, I do not know. But judging him on his clothes and his appearance is the sort of thing your mother would do. In fact I bet if she were here with you, she would tell you to 'avoid that sort of scum at Hogwarts', wouldn't she?"

"Yes Andy."

"And what is our motto, Sirius?"

"Listen to what Wallie says, and then do the exact opposite." I remember Sirius glancing at the boy again, with much less malice in his eyes, and less venom in his words. "I suppose he can't be that bad...And if mother would hate him, I am sure we will get along like a house on fire!"

"That is the spirit, Sirius! Now, have you thought about what house you would like to be in?" I knew Sirius would not want to be in Slitherin - my sister was too keen on him being there, and he hated doing things that would make her happy - but nevertheless his answer shocked me.

"Griffindor is where I am going to be!" He smiled - even at that age you could see he was going to be handsome - and took the bags off me. "Now if you will excuse me, Andy, I have a train to catch, and some little scruffy ruffian to befriend!" And with that, the little devil placed a kiss on my cheek and ran with his bags to the small boy, and over the roar of the train and the goodbyes of the crying parents around me, I could hear Sirius' booming voice. "Sirius Black's the name, it's my first year. What is your name? Remus? Thats different. Come on then, lets get on the train. I can't wait to get to Hogwarts, it's going to be brilliant, isnt' it?" I never heard the answer; dear Remus was too softly spoken to compete with the barks of the engine and the calls of the children, but as I watched the two of them hop aboard the train, I had a feeling it would be brilliant for the two of them. Brilliant indeed.

* * *

"It is getting late Hermione. I best be going back to look after Teddy, it is past his bedtime." Andromeda told me stoutly, wrapping her shawl around her shoulders protectively.

"Oh, please Andy!" I cried, grabbing her loose hand with both of my own. "I am dying to know what happened!"

"I am sure you know as much as I do about what happened during and after the train journey. Sirius and Remus became friends, along with James Potter. All three were placed in Gryffindor, along with a boy of the name Peter Pettigrew. Walburga was not in the least happy about that turn of events, I can assure you - placed in Gryffindor AND friends with a Potter! - but there was little she could do about it. Unfortunately I have little knowledge of what happened after this; I was disowned shortly after Christmas, when my affair with Ted became public, and I moved over to the Americas. Sirius' old owl could not make the flight, and years later he told me that he thought his mother had killed me when his letters were returned unopened. But I did live, albeit on the other side of the Atlantic. My next contact with Sirius was over 4 years later, during my return to England for the Christmas break. Now, I shall tell you about this another day."

"Please Andy, stay a while, or can I at least come to yours and hear a little more?" I watched Andy debate this internally, before a swift nod indicated I could come. "Oh, thank you Andy. I will help you with Teddy if you like?"

"No, no. I may be getting old, but I can handle my Grandson, don't you worry Hermione. Let us get to mine now; I'm sure Ginny is sick to death of babysitting him - Teddy can be a handful when he wants to." I watched Andy apparate quickly, before following suit myself.

We arrived at the house and bid Ginny goodnight as she handed over Teddy and returned to her own brood. I stood at the door as Andy put Teddy to bed.

"Sirius sounded so posh when you described him." I told Andy, thinking about the Sirius Black I knew.

"Oh, in his youth he was, all Blacks were. We were raised with the upmost manners and conversational skill. You can only imagine how boring our family get togethers were!" I smiled as Andy talked relaxedly. "He had lost all formality by our next meeting; I believe he thought of it as a sign of prudishness, and that it made him less like a Black if he talked colloquially. I must admit, my speech still resembles that of a Black; I never had the same all consuming hatred of the Blacks that Sirius had. After all, I was in Slytherin, and although I did not follow the 'Toujours Pur' idealism that most Blacks held, I was not as left-wing as Sirius. I never had the urge to sever the ties with my family, they were the ones who thought it necessary to disown me." I watched Andy place Teddy in his crib, looking over at me with an intense gaze. "You cannot help who you fall in love with, Hermione. The Blacks do not believe in love. They marry for power, for money, for heirs. It is why my family could not understand my relationship with Ted, and it is what set me and Sirius apart from the rest, what gave us a rebellious streak. Now, will you go and put the kettle on please, I do believe that I am in need of a cup of tea before I continue."

* * *

**This will be a relatively short passage; I am aiming for 10 chapters. I do not expect it to be as popular as my last RLSB story, it is not as good. I wrote this for me; if any of you actually do enjoy it, you have no idea how happy you have made me. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou to my 8 reviewers, you rock my socks**

* * *

Chapter two

I curled up on Andromeda's overstuffed sofa as I waited for her to finish putting Teddy to bed. There was a cold, empty air to the old house; with only Andy and Teddy to occupy it, I suppose it was a common feel.

I watched Andy emerge from the hall with two large blankets, apologizing profusely for the icy temperatures, and furnishing me with one of the thick duvets. "I barely noticed the cold, honestly. Now, you must tell me more about Sirius and Remus - you said it was four years before you saw them again?"

"Yes; four long, life changing years..."

* * *

It was the summer of 1975 when I returned to England; Ted was homesick, and wanted to raise our two year old child, Nymphadora, in the 'homeland'. We did not have access to much money, but utilised what little we did have; a small 3 bedroom house in Birmingham had more than enough room for the three of us.

Two weeks after arrival, I received a letter from Sirius. Here, if you wait a moment I believe I can retrieve it for you, I have a habit of storing my letters, you never know when they may become useful... Yes, here it is...

* * *

Dear Andromeda,

It has been several years since I last made contact with you; this is a hopeful, possibly illogical, call for help. I have received word that you have returned from America through friends, and was wondering if you would consider providing myself and a companion with a place to stay for a week or two. I am afraid that conflict with my mother has lead me to move out of the family home temporarily for the foreseeable future.

Yours Sincerely,

Sirius Black

PS. I think Wallie would be waaaay too proud of my letter writing skills!

* * *

The companion, of course, was Remus - although he had a home, is was a soulless one - he was a virtual orphan, his father committed suicide after he was bitten and his mother lost her mind by the time he was 13; she was a muggle, and could not comprehend or deal with what had happened to her son. Not that I knew any of this at the time - they did not stay long enough for me to find out about Remus' lycanthropy. Both boys were 15, it was the summer between their fourth and fifth year.

I, of course, said yes - they arrived less than 24 hours later, and placed their bags in the third room. I was struck by how different Sirius was, he was so much more cultured and free; not a single superior comment to any of us, it seemed a small miracle. Naturally, he was as conceited as ever - I cannot recall anyone looking in a mirror as often as he did!

As for Remus, you would never have guessed it was the same child! He had grown into himself, and become slightly louder (barely loud enough to be heard in our house, however - Sirius and Nymphadora both commanded a room). I was very glad to see the two still friendly - Remus had struck me at the station as a shy boy, and I felt an almost motherly caring towards him.

"Andy, if it wasn't for the fact that I've left my beloved broom at Grimauld place, I would never return!" Sirius collapsed dramatically over Remus, enticing Ted to emit his memorable, bellowing laugh. By the time you had met Sirius, he had lost his love of childish melodrama - Askaban took that from him - but it was alive and well when he was fifteen. "Where was my message to tell me that you were moving to America, by the way! For all I knew Kreacher had eaten you!"

"You know very well that Kreacher would not have eaten me, Sirius. I do not believe he would stoop as low to attempt to consume a traitor." I remember retorting, before shepherding both boys into the kitchen. It had been three weeks since term ended, and neither appeared to have eaten since, both boys closely resembled my broomstick. They were in dire need of a good square meal, which as host I felt obliged to provide.

The two were close during this holiday; closer than most friends would be, but not in a peculiar way. They helped with dear Nymphadora; even then she was fascinated with Remus, and tried to impress him with her morphing talents. Sirius used to dote on her; I recollect calling after him as he span round the garden with her in his arms, and taking her with him on my broom. Sirius was very persistent in trying to make me relax - I was too uptight and highly strung for his youthful liking, too much like the traditional Blacks. He was never prejudiced against me because of it, but I know he would have preferred it gone.

For the two weeks they stayed, they never gave me more than a small spot of bother; Remus had enough control over Sirius to ensure he was under control, thank heavens. In fact, there is only one occasion of their visit which seems at all important now; on their last night, in our small sitting room.

Ted had taken Nymphadora to bed, and had settled for the night himself. It was around 11pm, and both boys were exhausted from a long day. It was all too much for Remus, who dutifully kept us company for as long as his eyes would let him, but within minutes he was asleep against Sirius' shoulder, at which point we ushered him upstairs. Upon settling again, I found myself staring at my young cousin. For a couple of moments, the fifteen year old looked so much older than his years. I presumed it was worry over girls; now I realise I probably couldn't have been more wrong. I queried his frown, and received a unique answer.

"Do you believe there is a God, Andy?" I did not, and told him as much. There is so much magic in the world that I don't feel the need to justify events by believing in a higher entity. "I would like to think there isn't either. How could something exist that had so much power over everything? How we eat, how we sleep? What we are, what we were, and what we want to be? And if it did, why would it torture good people? Why should innocent people live in squalor and torment, while people like my bloody parents live the lives of Kings?"

"I suppose that the religious believe that eventually, the good will prevail and defeat the evil. In order to truly prosper as a person, Sirius, you have to suffer. You cannot expect that your parents, for example, will have as rich and filling friendships as those which you clearly have." It was true; Walburga had never suffered, and so felt no sympathy for those with problems. I cannot ever remember her introducing a single person as a friend; everyone was an acquaintance, a step upon the social ladder. If they were not on the social ladder, then they were not deemed worthy of her company.

"But what if those around you will never view you as a person to begin with, Andy? Such as with Vampires, or Trolls, or Werewolves." I did not know the importance of this at the time; I was still ignorant, and under the impression that I had never met a werewolf before.

"I suppose you have to accept a life of isolation; if not, pray that you will find one of the rare few people who are unbiased, although why they hold no prejudice I shall never understand."

"So, you do not approve of Vampires and Werewolves being involved in society?" My answer to this question, I am afraid, was one of a child with the traditional Black upbringing; of a child whose lessons involved tales of murderous beasts and heartless fiends.

"I do not Sirius. How am I supposed to trust Ted to take Nymphadora outside, when beasts like that are allowed to roam the streets? They are bloodthirsty, vile creatures whose sole purpose in life is to ruin the lives of mothers whose poor, innocent children stumble into the woods." I am sad to say that this was the view I held. The interpretation of werewolves by the media and books of the time told stories of demonic beings who would snatch your children if you gave them the chance, a reality which I believe is still apparent.

"But surely you know that most werewolves were just poor, innocent children who stumbled into the woods at one point. How can you discriminate against those who you claim you want to protect?"

"Why are you so quick to defend murderers and deceivers?" I could not understand why he felt so passionately about this matter; I remember supposing that it was his new method of rebelling against his mother's teachings. I took it upon myself to remind him

"They are human for 29 days of the month, how can you call a man a beast for his behaviour on one day a month?"

"A pot of milk is ruined by a drop of poison, Sirius! And during that one night where they show their true colours, they risk the lives of everyone around them! If they had but a little decency, they would welcome death!" Sirius then gave me a glare that was normally reserved for his parents, and I suddenly realised that I had somehow overstepped an important boundary, one that I had never realised was in place. "Sirius..."

"No. No, it is fine. I just thought that you were different, that is all. If I had realised you held the same prejudice as the rest of them, I would never have brought it up. Goodnight Andromeda." He was more monotonous than usual; unfeeling in his speech. He placed a cold, meaningless kiss on my cheek, and left me alone in the vast livingroom, the final embers curling hopelessly in the fire.

I awoke to find them gone, a small note pinned to the table.

* * *

Andy,

Remus and I have decided to skip town - give you a dose of your own medicine; its not very nice to be abandoned now, is it? Remus, of course, was against my plan of revenge - he is too chivalrous for his own good - but I managed to get him to come around to my ways in the end.

I hope I can visit you again soon, I miss Nymph already! Give her my love, and another go on the broom (I don't know why you get so worried Andy, if you use a good sticking charm there is no way she could fall off!).

I will write as soon as I reach Grimauld Place. I forgot to mention during our stay, Mother has blasted you off that Black Family tapestry that is in the study - the sparks were quite impressive. I must say I am looking forward to the day I can watch my name receive that same treatment.

Of last night; I forgive you for your prejudice, you know no better. But open your eyes Andy; the world is not in black and white anymore, even the demons of the world have souls.

Remus sends his love,

From your favourite cousin Sirius

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was six months before my next contact with my cousin; regardless of his note, I suspect he did held me with less regard than he had in his younger years. You can barely blame him, however - his affinity to Remus was more important than any relation he may have had to me, his haggard, tedious cousin.

Nevertheless, I did think of him often, and it became common place for me to send him notes to update him on Nymphadora, even if his replies were infrequent and colloquial, never detailed. The little posh boy from Kensington I had watched grow was gone, replaced by a ferociously independent teen, determined to be unique. I knew that he did not want to need me any more, I did not question it.

But by the time the harsh winter nights had faded to reveal sunny open skies, my utility was needed again. After being found by my family in the christmas period, Nymphadora, Ted and myself moved again, into the suburbs of Surrey, next to a family I dare say you have heard much of; the Evans'.

Harry's father, James, was besotted with her, as you well know; come the Easter months he persuaded Sirius to visit our little town in an attempt to court her.

You can only imagine my surprise when I returned from shopping one day, only to see two anonymous black haired miscreants crouching amongst my flowerbeds, peeking through the next door windows!

"Are you boys going to leave while you have the option or am I going to have to call the police?" I stated once I had approached, both so engrossed in the girl in the room opposite so as not to notice my approach. I remember noting with a hint of pride that the two jumped as if rabbits, pouncing out of the hedge with shocked faces. Of course, the second Sirius recognised my face he was nonchalant again, and a wide smile graced his features.

"Andy! Fancy seeing you here!" He stretched up to his full height and smiled in that infuriating composed Black manner, leaning against my fence. "What would you be doing in Surrey, my dear? Last time we met you were living over in..."

"Birmingham. Yes, well I dare say our family did not look upon my return to England kindly, and so we have once again moved, this area is supposedly magic free, although your presence does taint that claim. For that matter, Sirius, why on earth did I find you crouching in my very non-magical suburban flower-beds with..." I turned to face the other youth, and although the face meant nothing to me, his unruly hair informed me of his lineage "a Potter, I suppose?"

"James Potter, Ma'am, at your service." I was greeted with a nod from the gangly teen, who turned suddenly to his friend. "You didn't tell me you had family living next door to Lily Evans-soon-to-be-Potter!!"

"I didn't know." My cousin answered swiftly, walking past me casually and swiping an apple from my shopping bag. "I don't suppose there is any chance we could stay the night, Andy? We were planning on camping in your yard under an invisibility cloak, but since its you..." I watched him make his way to my front door, testing the handle hopefully.

"I don't suppose I have much choice in the matter, do I?" One skill that Sirius Black never lost was his ability to get what he wanted, and I knew as well as anyone that had I turned him down, I would have been at the tip of his temper for as long as his memory served. "Get inside, you two. I'll see if I have some orange juice."

"I don't suppose there is any chance of having a slightly stronger tipple?"

"Don't push it, Sirius."

* * *

The two of them took residence in our spare room - it was spacious enough, after a couple of enlargement charms, for the two of them to live in comfort. I barely saw them throughout the day - they were too busy with the girl next door, whom I soon learnt was "James' Lily", a muggleborn from their year at Hogwarts. I doubt I need to tell you of her history, but one important note was that her ghastly sister Petunia had moved out just before the summer, so it was just Lily and her parents in their home.

I gathered information on Sirius' life since his last visit - the events of a fifth year in the seventies were, I dare say, not overly different to the events in my day nor yours, and I was regaled with anecdotes about alcohol, relationships and detentions. It was right at the beginning of the first war, too early for the nation to have been consumed in fear of Voldemort, fear of the death-eaters, fear of the unknown faces seeping out from behind the deathly masks.

James would often jest about Remus to me, and I was soon informed that Remus had been appointed a prefect. Sirius, however, seldom mentioned him, and would often go into adopt a brooding look if the boy's name came up in conversation. After the first few weeks I began to think that perhaps Sirius had fallen out with Remus - it wasn't uncommon for people to lose patience with Sirius, and he still had the Black temper, prone to furious fits when the world didn't dance to his rhythm. However, any conclusions I had drawn were quickly dismissed come Nymphadora's Birthday.

Nymph was to be three years old during the boy's stay, and our lack of permanent residence meant that Nymphadora did not have the opportunity to make any acquaintances at nursery or the park. This, combined with my lack of familial support and the distance of Ted's family meant that Nymphadora was left facing the prospect of a birthday with soley myself, Ted, Sirius, James and Lily for company. Of course, this would have most likely sufficed - after all, she knew no different - I felt a horrific mother for preventing her from making friends. In order to boost the guestlist for her party, I asked James to invite Remus. After all, even back then Nymph was infatuated with Remus, and as such his presence would at least make it seem a special day.

I assumed that James would inform Sirius of whether or not Remus was available - after all, there were very few secrets between the two of them. However, it seems James had the ability to be more subtle than I had given him credit for, and thus on the morning of Nymphadora's birthday, I dare say Sirius received a thoroughly pleasurable shock.

All of the residents of our home, temporary or permanent, were in the living room when the bell rang to signal his arrival. I rose to answer it as per usual, but James' Quidditch-enhanced reactions ensured that he had made it across the room and out the door before I could even draw breath.

"What in merlin's name is up with James?" I heard Sirius mutter to himself, as he rolled slowly onto his feet to follow James. "And who the hell would be at the door?"

"It will most likely be Remus, dear", I believe I replied offhandedly. I did not think anything of it, of course - for all I knew Sirius had been informed of Remus' imminent potential arrival, and so I was rather shocked when Sirius let out an almost feral bark and pounced to his feet as James swung open the door and ceremoniously revealed the man of the moment; Remus.

I can safely say I had never seen Sirius move so quickly before; nor have I seen him move with the same impatience and fervour since. Within seconds he had his arms tightly wrapped around the shoulders of our new guest, having thrown himself at poor Remus from half way across the room. Yet despite having the full force of a fully grown teenager thrown at him, Remus managed to hold his ground, and soon returned the embrace with equal emotion. Over my cousin's shoulder, Remus sent me a small wave and a call of "hello Mrs Tonks", barely audible as Sirius squeezed the breath out of him.

Mere seconds after Sirius' attack on Remus, Nymphadora joined the soiree, tugging on Remus' coat and leg enthusiastically. Remus, the kind soul that he is, attempted to acknowledge her presence, but the process of disentangling himself from Sirius proved harder than perhaps it should have.

At the time, I did not consider what I was viewing. There was an almost palpable difference in the interaction between Remus and Sirius compared to my last meeting with the two, but I did not consider it questionable - after all, Sirius had been neglected of love in his youth, and so the prospect of him forming close relationships with friends did not seem overly far fetched.

After a good few minutes of struggling, Remus finally managed to disentangle himself from Sirius' chokehold, and whisked Nymph into his arms. He doted on her for a good few minutes, as Sirius shrank into the corner, never taking his eyes off Remus.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, with Nymph and Sirius vying for Remus' attention. Watching the cousins fight over him as if he was a toy was amusing to say the least; Nymph was doing seemingly thousands of cartwheels as Sirius showed Remus his double jointed wrist, nymph showing Remus her drawing of our house whilst Sirius attempted to reconstruct the Mona Lisa. I watched from afar in the company of James and Lily, who darted between sharing knowing glances towards Remus and Sirius, to arguing incessantly about James' petulant attitudes.

The end of the day approached quickly, however, and nightfall was upon us before we had even the chance to start a barbecue. As Ted took Nymph to bed, I set about saying my goodbyes to James and Remus. Sirius intended to abuse my hospitality for one final night before returning to Grimauld Place, but James' mother had requested her son return to her that night, understandably. Remus, of course, had to return to his own mother, with the two taking portkeys to their respective homes.

Sirius and myself returned inside, seeking comfort from the fire in the lounge. I had planned to simply rest for a minute before retiring for the night, but when Sirius was around life was rarely simple.

The conversation started as most do, with idle chat about the events of the day and the weather. However, it took very little time before Sirius brought up our 'discussion' from his last stay with my family. The second he approached the subject of werewolf rights, I knew I would be treading on very thin ground. After all, although I was still naive to Remus' condition, I knew that it was a subject that Sirius felt strongly about. We danced around the root of the subject rather gracefully, but soon the conversation took a much more unusual turn.

"I don't see why on earth anyone has reason to prejudice against Werewolves or Vampires. I don't see how a contemporary werewolf who takes the necessary precautions to keep other people safe is any danger to anyone. Prejudice against creatures like that is no better than prejudice against black people or gay people."

As with lycanthropy, I am afraid my views on homosexuality at the time were one dimensional. After all, it was 'not natural' according to the Black mantras, and I had not, and to an extent still have not abandoned their teachings. It is very difficult to overcome years of brainwashing, as I'm sure you can appreciate, and whilst Ted, God rest his soul, reduced my prejudices, he could never fully remove them.

To me, homosexuals were 3 eyed mongrels who ate babies and were determined to infect my children and rape my sisters. To you this would sound absurd, of course, especially when you apply it to Remus or Sirius, but to myself and many other people who had been inflicted with the pureblood manifesto, these stereotypes were the foundation of our belief system. I daresay I told Sirius as much, and was flummoxed by his response.

"I'm gay."

"For gods sake Sirius. Don't be an idiot, I know you want to rebel against your parents wishes, but this is insane! Have you not heard about how dangerous they can be!" I was appalled. To me, he had made this decision on a whim as a way of getting to his parents even more.

"Oh get over yourself Andromeda. You think I have a choice in this? I can't help how I feel, and no one is going to change me! And what, were you brought up in the middle ages? I'm not any more harm gay than I would be straight, you homophobic old coot!"

"Do James and Remus know about this? You've got to be careful, you could infect them with it if you're not careful!"

"Im not contagious! This isn't something I caught, its how I am!"

"Get out. Get out of my home right now."

"Fine! I don't want to be here anyway. But what the hell happened to your mantra, Andy? You cant help who you fall in love with, can you hell!"

And with that, Sirius stormed out of my home and slammed the door on my life. For the second time.

* * *

**Hellooo**

**Long time no speak...Sorry I'm so rubbish at updating, I am going to try and finish this one and then take a break from fan fiction for exams, so then next big new story will probs be along around June**

**Alix**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

"Hermione, I'm afraid I really must get some rest now. Feel free to take residence in the spare room if you cannot face the apparation back to yours." A quick glance at the clock told me it had not yet exceeded 11pm, but it seemed unfair to keep Andromeda awake if she truly wished to rest.

"I may have to take you up on that offer, Andy, but I am not in the mood for sleep. Is there a pensieve or anything that I could view? I'm sorry to bother you so much about this, but I need to know more about this..." The opportunity to learn more about the relationship between my old DADA teacher and Harry's godfather was not to be missed, and I must admit a certain romantic ire was awoken in me by the idea of their forbidden rendevouz.

"The pensieve was not created until a year or two after the events that we have been talking about, but I believe I have a selection of letters surrounding one of the most prominent events in the duo's teen years. It should be in the same chest as the letter from before." I watched Andy move towards the aforementioned chest, shuffling around for a minute or two before arising with a cluster of letters. "Those should see you through the night." After handing them over swiftly, I watched her recede up the staircase, calling her goodnights behind her.

"Thank you Andy. Night." I called up the stairs behind her, shuffling into the downstairs spare bedroom with the bundle of letters. Setting the pile upon the bedside table, I lifted the top bundle onto my lap, settling onto the bed whilst reading the date; January 6, 1977.

* * *

Thursday 6th January

Andy,

There's been a massive incident involving Sirius. I can't give many details at the moment, but he's done something really, really stupid. Expect a call from Dumbledore - I think Sirius changed you to his guardian after christmas. I'll write again when I have a bit more time to explain.

James

* * *

Friday 7th January

Andy,

Ok, I think you deserve an explanation for all this. Sorry I didn't come find you when you were at Hogwarts, I was with Remus. I know that all of this seems completely absurd, but it is something we're going to all have to try and deal with.

I'm guessing Dumbledore told you that Remus is a werewolf. If he didn't, then SURPRISE! It might not be the most pleasant surprise you'll get all year, but I think its better you learn now that you know Remus a bit. He's hardly a dangerous and potentially lethal creature, is he?

In the same breath, I'm glad it was you that Sirius chose as his guardian. If his Mother was the one to find out Remus was a werewolf, I have a feeling my wolfy friend's head would be mounted alongside the house elves, God rest their tiny little shriveled heads. Please try not to hate him too much, his furry little problem doesn't make him any less Remusy.

I can't even begin to tell you how pissed off I am with Black... No offense, I know he's your cousin and all, but who the HELL does that to their friends? Its times like this that remind me that he is his mother's son, no matter how much he tries to pretend that he's a modern, muggleborn-loving member of society.

I'm hoping you know (or at least had suspicions) about Sirius' relationship with Remus. If not, this will be the second surprise in my letter. You sure are learning some things about your darling cousin in this letter, aren't you? I know you know that Sirius was batting for the other side, and given how the two of them were behaving at your house during the summer it is hard to ignore. Just be lucky Remus managed to keep him under control at yours, he didn't used to have the same restraint in the dorm... I know I was their best friend, but there are some things I really don't want to see...

I'll give you a brief account of what Black told me about the evening, but who knows how much of it is true? My best friend would not do this to Remus. Hell, I didn't think my best friend would ever try and hurt another human being, even if that human was Snape.

Guess Sirius isn't my best friend.

Anyway. Remus spends full moons in the abandoned shack in Hogsemeade. Its completely tatty, but the rumours about ghosts help keep Remus hidden. After all, no one wants to go in there for fear of the ghosts.

We'd helped him down to the shack when Sirius realised we'd left the invisibility cloak in the dorm. At Remus' insistence, he went to go get it, risking missing the rising of the moon. This was probably the first sign that something was off with Sirius. He had never missed the rising of the moon since we had learnt to be animagi (third surprise of the letter, perhaps? Oh well, I can't tell this without you knowing, and it wouldn't make any sense without it). Sirius is this massive Grim, and he's the only one that can deal with the wolf at the turn of the night, when he's at his strongest. I'm a stag, so I can prod him a bit, but in the end I almost always end up arse over tit when I try, so we've always had Sirius calm him down and wear him out a bit before I go in and help.

Oh, and we have a friend who's a rat. He is how we get into the shack. That's about all he's useful for during the full moon. Quite useful between moons though. He's amazing at hide and seek - unbeatable.

So, 10 minutes before the moon rose, he disappeared. I sat with Remus, while our friend sat outside so that he could help Sirius in when he got back.

Unfortunately he still wasn't back 9 minutes later, and when Remus felt the moon rise, he demanded I get out of the shack. I tried to compromise with him - after all, the process of having all your bones broken and reshaped is hardly painless - but he was insistent I left.

I went outside to wait with Peter (our friend), seething a little at Sirius' inability to be on time for anything. After all, the full moon was the one time of the month where Remus relied on Sirius, as opposed to the other way round. The least he could do was to try and be there for Remus then.

Me and Pete waited away from the entrance to the shack - its this massive tree with violent branches, so you don't want to stand too close. We could hear the wolf emerging and thrashing itself around a bit, but there was still no side of Sirius. About ten minutes later, I heard a rustling in the direction of the tree. Suddenly, the branches stopped moving, and this smarmy slitherin robe appeared under the branches. I recognised him immediately. Severus Snape was a Slitherin student in the same year as me, Remus and Sirius. He had an unhealthy obsession with Remus' 'illness' (our excuse for Remus' furry little problem) and I am 99% sure he's known Rem was a werewolf for quite a while.

Apparently, on the way back from getting the cloak, Sirius had run into Snape on the stairs. Snape had immediately begun probing about Remus, and Sirius is rather obsessed with his little theory that Snape's interest in Remus' illness is founded upon romantic feelings for our golden headed friend. So, in the way only a Black would, he used the person he was closest to in order to get rid of the opposition, and told Snape that he could find out where Remus went once a month if he went down to the Whomping Willow and entered the door in its roots. Sirius even went as far as giving him the invisibility cloak to help him get down there.

The second I saw Snape at the base of the tree, I sprinted after him to attempt to stop him getting to Remus, screaming at Pete to get our Head Of House, McGonnagal. I ran down the tunnel and managed to grab Snape, but not before he'd seen the door at the end of the tunnel.

The werewolf could smell the presence of the humans, and was scratching, howling at the door. I heard Snape shout 'What the hell is that" as the door broke under the weight of the 15 stone werewolf. I threw Snape towards the exit, screaming at him to run, but I think it was pretty obvious that he had already seen the wolf at the end of the tunnel. Luckily, one he started running he was too petrified to look back and see my transformation into the stag as I tried to knock the werewolf back into the shack.

Once Remus was trapped again, I ran outside to attempt to do some damage control with Snape. I had no idea what was going on at this point, and as soon as I found him I started yelling about whether he had a death wish. The second he said that Sirius had sent him down there, my blood ran cold. I can safely say I thought that Sirius was at least a half decent human being, and no one but a dementor could be as soul less as I believed Sirius to be at that moment in time.

There's a small part of me that's still angry at Snape. He obviously didnt think anything about the situation through, because if he really did know that Remus was a werewolf, he should have been smart enough not to risk his life proving it. He was (and still is) convinced I had a role in sending him to the shack - he's convinced life is one big conspiracy against him, and that we're all out to kill him.

Snape was screaming about how he was going to tell the entire school how Remus was a werewolf, and how he was going to report Remus to the ministry to get him executed. You know as well as I do that education means everything to Rem, and if he was kicked out of Hogwarts that would be it for him. Luckily, McGonnagal was running down from the buildings at that point (in her rather fetching tartan nightgown). She whisked him off, giving me a rap around the knuckles for being out after hours.

I found Sirius in the dorm. He was a bit of a wreck, completely wasted by this point. I beat him round a bit, yelled a lot and left him up there, hiding in the room of requirement for the night. I don't know what Peter did for the night, but when I saw him the next day he had a black eye. I assume he was Sirius' punching bag.

I helped the nurse get Remus back the next morning. He was in a bit of a state, to say the least. The wolf couldn't get to the humans, and didn't have his animal friends to play with him, leading him to take the anger out on himself. I can safely say I've never seen someone that injured and still breathing before in my life. Forget Snape's threats of execution, the wolf had spent the night attempting suicide.

He hasn't woken up yet. I don't know what to say to him when he does.

Sirius keeps trying to visit him in the hospital ward of the college, but myself and the nurse have been taking shifts to stop him getting up here. I think the Sirius is both the thing Remus needs most right now, and the thing he needs least.

Oh. And Andy, don't try and repeat any of what you have read here to anyone other than Ted. I've put some pretty potent spells on this Parchment which should last for the next 10 years, and whilst I trust you with all of Sirius' secrets, I don't want to put Remus any more at risk. Unless you and your little gossip buddy want to gain the eyes of a pigeon, the legs of a cockateel, the breasts of a cow and the arms of a monkey, I strongly suggest you keep the contents of this letter to yourself.

James

* * *

After counting my blessings that the letter was over 10 years old, I picked up the second pile of letters. This pile, significantly smaller than the first, was from Lily.

* * *

10th January

Hello Andy,

Do you know what is going on with the Marauders (and by that I mean Sirius, Remus, James and their friend Peter). Remus has been 'ill' since last tuesday, whatever that means, and Sirius hasn't been attending classes.

At first I thought that Sirius not attending classes was par for the course - after all, if Remus is ill Sirius has a tendency to not leave his side whenever he's ill. However, it's become apparent that Sirius is not 'with' Remus while he's skiving classes. He seems to be permanently residing in the common room.

Equally as absurd is the fact that Sirius and James are not talking to one another. I just don't understand it, I've never seen the two of them spend more than an hour apart.

Alongside this, James wont tell me what on else is going on. I've never had him not answer me immediately on anything, he's normally so wrapped up that he barely notices what secrets he's telling me. But today, he actually told me to 'mind my own business'. I just don't understand it.

Do you know what is going on?

I hope Ted and Nymph are well,

Lily Evans

* * *

11th January

Dear Andy,

I'm glad to hear that Nymph is well. It is a shame that you are also uninformed about the situation regarding the Marauders, but I suppose you are right, perhaps it is better that we remain ignorant to their troubles.

I wish Remus would come back to classes though. I sit with him in most of our classes, and he is my potions partner. He might not be the best at potions, but his wit and anecdotes keep me amused through Kettleburn's longer classes!

I'm going to keep an eye on the Marauders, see if the situation improves.

Speak soon,

Lily

* * *

The final letter was by far the shortest. Undated, the handwriting was immediately recognisable as Sirius'. It was both simple, yet possibly the most revealing of all of the letters which I had seen.

* * *

**_FRICK_**

Oh Andy, I've messed up blg time

xx

* * *

**Happy Halloween!! Ok, Its time for me to give you guys a stern talking to... REVIEW!! Haha, I think I was a little spoilt with one of my other stories, where i could write 200 words of drivel and be guaranteed at least 10 reviews. The last chapter only got 2 reviews. 2!! (By the way, Sophia Lobato and Scream For SOH, you're both amazing!!!!) So this chapter I would like 10 reviews. Pretty Please. Cherry on top.**

**If you don't have much to say, a little story about your day will do. One sentence on what I could do better/What you liked. Anything!! Haha, I need LOVE!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Andromeda smiled as she entered my temporary bedroom the next day, bouncing Teddy on her hip as she sat down in the plush rocking chair in the corner. I smiled in return, handing the pile of letters from the night before back to her. "Good morning! Did you have a nice night?"

"Yes, thank you." I nodded, smoothing the thick coverlet over my legs. "The letters were very... interesting."

"That's one way to describe them." Andromeda dipped her head, eyes skimming over the top letter. "Both Remus and Sirius were devastated by it; I didn't get the chance to speak to either of them until the summer, by which time Remus had forgiven Sirius for his misadventures."

"He forgave him within 6 months?" I was surprised; whilst forgiving, Remus was incredibly conscious of the danger he presented on full moons, and the idea of him allowing Sirius off so lightly for using him as a murder weapon as incongruous to my impression of the man.

"Sirius was quite remorseful, I believe. And, after all, Remus loved him." My eyebrows raised at this offhand observation of Remus and Sirius' relationship.

"Love?"

"Even back then, I didn't question the relationship between the two of them. As soon as James pointed it out to me, there was no denying that it was most definitely love. I did not approve, but I had to learn to accept that I couldn't change either of them. Remus seemed to understand that his presence was no longer welcome in my home; I had a 4 year old daughter to consider, and no matter how 'safe' he might be, I was not willing to take that risk until she was older." I nodded, understanding the danger that Remus potentially posed. "Sirius, despite listing me as his guardian, had no desire to see me. He had moved in with James and the Potters at this point, and came to see me only once during the summer. James was next door with Lily when he came in, primarily to see Nymphadora."

"Will you tell me about it?"  


* * *

  
"Sirius was taller. That was the first thing I remember noting when he stood in the door frame of our small house. Had it not been for his smile, he would have been as imposing as his father before him. I was surprised to see him, to say the least; although I no longer held him with the same contempt I had when he had told me that he was gay, I hardly expected to see him. I was moreso surprised by his smile; I had assumed that he would still be grieving after ruining Remus' life.

"Andy!" He smiled as he entered, laughing as he patted my shoulder. "I'm dying for a drink, its sweltering out there."

"Indeed it is." My eyebrows were permanently raised by the boy in front of me. Sometimes I wondered whether he went out of his way to confuse and shock everyone, just to get a reaction. Diving into my fridge, he grabbed the jug of milk and began drinking, straight from the container. "May I enquire as to the purpose of this visit, Sirius?"

"James is next door charming Lily, and the lovebirds were making me feel rather nauseous." He grinned, before a solemn look overtook his face. "And I felt that we should probably talk about our last meeting. You know, the one where you accused me of trying to infect James and Remus with 'the gay disease'. It was a novel insult, I must admit; I'm much more used to the 'spawn of satan' style put downs. Anyway, I'm hoping you've had time to calm down and put aside your ridiculous prejudices."

"Sirius -"

"I'm not asking you to participate in any gay pride marches, Andy. Just accept me for what I am." He shrugged, reaching for my milk carton once more. "And darling Remus for what he is." He added as an afterthought. "After all, I'm the only family you've got left."

"I'm not going to come after you with pitchforks." I remember stating. "So Remus really is a... you know?"

"Werewolf?" Sirius finished, putting the carton down carefully. "I suppose he is, yes. Quite a nice one, really. The girls at school find him rather attractive."

"And you?" It slipped off my lips, before I even had time to consider what I was saying.

"And me." Sirius grinned, sitting upon the counter. "I suppose James told you?"   
"I should have been able to figure it out on my own. After all, you were hardly subtle at Nymphadora's third birthday." I smiled, before frowning once more. "And the incident with the Snape boy -"

"He forgave me. Heavens knows why, but he did." Sirius nodded, looking out of the window and over the fence to where James was dancing with Lily. "Everything's almost perfect."

"Almost?"

"I can't do that." I walked over to stand next to him, watching James and Lily myself with a frown.

"Sirius, I know that due to your mother's training you can most certainly dance -"

"No. I mean, I can't do it in public like that. Not with Remus, at least." He frowned, slapping the windowsill lightly. "It would have been a lot easier to just go with whichever pureblood prize cow my mother would have picked for me."

"You'd give up Remus just like that, for a little dance?" I muttered, slightly surprised at Sirius' statement.

"Never." Sirius stated, eyes blazing. Before I could reply, Nymph came in, grabbing onto her cousin's leg with a massive smile, before tugging him upstairs to play dollys with her, continually asking over Remus and when he would visit."  


* * *

  
"That was the extent of our conversation, I'm afraid. I've had to fill in the gaps in the story so far with bits and pieces that I have heard throughout the years due to the pure lack of knowledge; this is no fairytale that can be read from a book, and as such some details just don't make it through to me." I nodded, understanding what Andromeda was saying. "I never thought I'd have to tell anyone, honestly; I would rather Teddy did not know about his father's love, and Harry is the only person that would care about Sirius' relationships. But I always said that if someone was to ask I would tell the truth; their story, no matter how sad, is quite beautiful, and they both loved each other very much, even if it was lamentable love."

"Did Nymphadora know?" I asked quietly, curious as to the answer.  
"No, of course she didn't. It would have torn her apart." Andromeda stated. "Remus was never going to tell her, and I didn't have the heart; how do you tell your daughter that her husband loved a dead convict more than her?"

"Oh, Remus loved Nymp-"

"No he didn't." Andromeda stated simply, frowning. "You shouldn't kid yourself with that. Nymph doesn't feature in this until after Sirius' death, though, and as such we have no need to speak of her yet. If you want to hear the entire story, then the next part of the story revolves around James and Lily's wedding. I had acquired a pensieve by the time they were to marry; come with me, it will be must easier to view the events through that, as opposed to listening to me harping on."  


* * *

**Sorry its short, sorry I haven't updated in so long, sorry its a bit rubbish! I hope you enjoyed it anyway, that will make it all worth it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Andromeda placed the large pensieve before me, before excusing herself so that she could take Teddy to the shops. Leaning in, I watched memories swirl along the surface, before placing my hands at the rim of the bow.

My hands slid into the pensieve quickly, eager to finally see evidence of this couple, firm solid memories of their times together. Though Andromeda's descriptions were incredibly detailed, and the letters she had lent me more so, a picture can tell a thousand words, and I had the distinct impression that this visit would tell me more than I ever hoped to know about Harry's godparent.

* * *

The world span as I swam through the memories, landing at my destination with a bump. Black spots swarmed my vision, and for a moment I stayed down, waiting for the world to stop spinning.

As I came around, the first sense to hit me was my hearing. Wincing against the clinking of Champagne glasses, I stood slowly, looking around silently.

The wedded couple still sat at the head table, evidently in the middle of wedding speeches. Sirius himself was currently speaking; a young, flamboyant Sirius, eyes gleaming like pearls with an energy above and beyond anything I have ever witnessed before from the man.

He stood next to the seated James, with Peter sat the other side. Lily sat next to James, and Remus alongside Lily, in the traditional Father of the Bride position. I frown for a moment, before remembering that Harry's only family a year or so after this was the Dursleys. Both sets of grandparents are notably absent, and I can only assume they must have been casualties of war. A few Bridesmaids - one of which is holding Peter's hand - and the maid of honour complete the table, and four or five other tables of similar size are crammed into the room, each baring around 8 people.

As I weaved my way through the tables, everyone around oblivious to my intrusion, Sirius regales the small wedding party with anecdotes of his childhood with James, and their school years, as he grins at Peter and winks across at Remus. I spot a younger Andromeda with Tonks on her lap and Ted by her side, and smile, amused at the youngest member of their family's enthusiasm as she claps, wrinkling her face into contortions every few seconds.

Other faces jump out at me; Dumbledore, looking no different from the day he died; Professor Moody, looking cynically at a seemingly empty vase; and two faces that it takes me a moment to place; after ten or so seconds, I realise they must be Neville's parents - the resemblance is frightening. I smile sadly at them, before returning to look over the top table.

"-and then Remus said "But James, why do we need a Giraffe when there's a functioning Panda next door?" Sirius grinned, drawing a ripple of laughter from the crowd as he raised his glass towards Remus, Remus tipping his glass upwards in response. Staring at Remus for a moment longer, Sirius' gaze softened, before he looked along to James and Lily.

"To love, and all the many forms it may take." Sirius smiles, sending a pointed glance across to Andromeda that no one except myself seems to notice as everyone toasted the happy couple in the middle of the melee. Looking across to Remus with another wink, Sirius sat down, signaling the end of the speeches. I watch with a smile as Lily led James over to the cake, the pair smiling happily at several cameras that snap photographs of the couple with the knife, trapped in a world of their own. Sirius, Peter and Remus stand to the side, all three with their hands dug deeply into their pockets as they smile at the happy couple, Sirius and Remus stealing glances from one another whenever the moment allows.

Cake was dispensed quickly, and I couldn't help but laugh as Sirius knocks Remus' cake upwards, getting the cream and cake all over the face of a now very annoyed werewolf. Sirius' laugh seemed to placate the werewolf, and within seconds Sirius leant in, licking a line from Remus' chin to his forehead as aunties clucked disapprovingly in the background.

"Padfoot..." Remus stated warningly, the stern teacher expression slightly ruined by the layer of cake covering his face.

"No sense letting good cake go to waste." Sirius chirped, swiping his finger along Remus other cheek, resting his thumb at the corner of the werewolf's mouth for a second too long. James let out a barking laugh, clapping Sirius on the back heartily.

"One of these days you're going to have to learn about personal boundaries, Padfoot." James winked at Remus, whose hands were resting firmly on his hips. One arm resting around Sirius' shoulder, James leant forward, drawing a smiling face in the middle of the cake residue on Remus' head. "Much better."

"Oh god, Remus! What are they doing to you?" I jumped as Lily spoke, walking right through me as I watched. "Come here." She whipped out her wand, clearing his face of the cake mixture. He smiled at her, nodding towards James who looked slightly put out at the attention the werewolf was getting.

"I think a certain groom would appreciate a dance right now." Remus smiled, turning Lily to face James as both the couple's faces lit up. Stepping forward, Lily offered her hand to her husband, and with a kiss he took it, leading her over to the dance floor as the two began their first dance as husband and wife.

I watched for a moment, savouring the love flowing through the room. Every time the couple in the dance floor span I saw a different facet of Harry, and couldn't help but think that he'd appreciate seeing the two of them like this a lot more than I did. Glancing at the memory of Harry's parents one final time, I turned to face the couple I was here to observe; Sirius and Remus.

Peter had disappeared, presumably with the bridesmaid who had been holding his hand earlier. The pair of them stood alone, both ignoring the occasional female glances thrown towards the seemingly single bachelors.

Their hands brushed casually, and my heart skipped. Sirius, this young, confident Sirius, snuck a glance at Remus, catching his eye for a second. Remus leant in, nudging his shoulder against Sirius as he leant in, whispering unheard words into his lover's ear. Reaching up, Sirius lifted some cake mix out of the werewolf's hair, and even I could sense that this was slightly too close to the bone; the witches and wizards round here surely wouldn't believe they were anything less than lovers if they continued to flaunt their relationship. Remus seemed to agree with me, and stepped away from Sirius, patting him on the shoulder consolingly.

"Remus!! Siuuuurrss!" A small voice cried over the music, and I laughed as a tiny purple headed girl sprinted towards the pair. Remus dipped down in time to catch her run, and swung her up into his arms with a smile.

"Hello Nymphadora." Remus smiled, watching the young girl blush. I stepped closer, watching as Andromeda walked over slowly. Spotting Andy walking over, Remus put little Tonks down, kneeling to her level for a moment. "How are you today?"

"I'm great! I'm five and a half and I can change my nose and I like cats and -" Remus laughed as Andromeda swung over, nodding apologetically to Remus as she scooped Nymphadora into her arms.

"I am sorry, she is incredibly talkative at the moment." Andromeda frowned, stroking her hand through Nymph's hair.

"Its not a problem." Remus smiled, looking over to Sirius nervously. Remus went to nod his goodbyes to the family, but was held in place by Sirius, who smiled at him reassuringly.

"Andromeda, you remember Remus." Sirius stated, hand wrapped tightly around Remus' wrist, out of sight to everyone not either in their small group or watching closely like myself.

"Of course I do, don't be silly Sirius. It is lovely to see you again, Remus." Andromeda nodded, smiling tightly at Remus.

"Why don't Sirius and Remus come to our house anymore, Mummy?" Nymphadora asked loudly, tugging at her mother's hair. An odd silence descended over the group, as Remus tried to pull away subtly, detained by Sirius.

"Its a long story, Nymphadora." Sirius stated calmly, tensing his mouth for a moment.

"Can I spend some time with Remus and Siuuuurs?" Tonks batted her eyes, grinning manically as Andy breathed deeply before nodding.

"Don't bother them too much." Andromeda stated wearily, putting tiny Tonks down and watching with a sigh as Sirius lead his cousin and Remus onto the dancefloor, where the first dance had finished and been replaced with disco music.

Andromeda never took her eyes off the three of them until Ted came up behind her, wrapping one strong arm around her waist. "So that's the big bad wolf that's going to eat my eyes out?" He laughed quietly, scrunching his nose towards Remus. "He doesn't look  
particularly dangerous. Nor does Sirius for that matter. In fact, I'd say they both look rather tame." I followed their eye line, watching with a smile as Remus let Tonks stand on his feet, leading him around the dance floor."

"Its just an act." Andromeda sighed, leaning against her husband.

"Yes, well I'm going to assume they will keep up this little 'act' even when you turn away. Come along, dear, you and I don't need to watch Nymph every second of every day. Even if you don't trust Remus or Sirius, you must trust that the people around them on the dancefloor wouldn't allow anything bad to happen to Nymph?"

"I suppose." Andy whispered, allowing herself to be lead over to a group of people. I turned away from the pair of them, looking over at Remus and Sirius instead. They both seemed happy enough, with tiny Tonks between them as they danced, Remus laughing as Sirius demanded to be spun in the same way Tonks was. The dancing continued for a few moments longer, before Lily, in her large, beautiful wedding dress walked over, smiling radiantly at the little girl. Tonks froze, eyes wide like saucers at Lily's princess-like quality, as Lily swept down to her level, before scooping the small girl onto her hip with a smile. Leaning in, she rested her hand on Sirius' arm as she whispered in his ear, nodding towards Remus. Sirius laughed, waving as she danced away, Tonks still firmly placed on her hip.

Sirius placed his hand on Remus' arm, leading him towards the doors. I tried to follow, huffing as I realised Andromeda's memories would only take me so far. I waited impatiently on the dance floor, arms crossed as people walked through me as if I weren't even there, before I saw Andromeda excuse herself. Curious, I followed, and watched as we headed towards the windows around the corner, far away from the entire wedding party. Andromeda leant towards the window, and I copied, interested in what I would see.

Sirius and Remus stood outside, arms wrapped tightly around one another. They were swaying lightly to an unheard rhythm, cheek to cheek as Sirius' hands ran up and down Remus' back. Although Remus' face was out of view, I imagined he would have the same tensed features as Sirius', eyes scrunched tightly shut and faces pressed into shoulders as they enjoyed these few desperate seconds of intimacy before they returned to the world where they were 'just friends'. They span slightly, and Remus' profile came into view as they both pulled back ever so slightly. Smiling, Remus leant forward, brushing a soft kiss against Sirius' forehead before he ran a hand down his arm, leading Sirius back inside.

"You've seen all there is to see of the wedding." I jumped as an older Andromeda's voice jumped into my ear, her hand wrapping around my wrist as she pulled me away from the window. "Myself and my family left shortly after this, and I saw neither Remus nor Sirius together again until after Sirius' many years in azkaban." Her head dipped, glancing quietly over to where Remus and Sirius were entering the room. "This isn't going to have a happy ending, Hermione."

"I know." I whispered, placing my hand against her arm. "But I need to know how the story ends."

* * *

****

I wanted to show that the two of them weren't *always* miserable! I just imagine that, aside from the wedding, Andromeda would only really see Remus or Sirius in times of desperation.

I'm going away for the weekend, so review lots! I would like a pleasant surprise of lots of reviews when I return home :)


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

"I never did see the Sirius of old again after that wonderful wedding day." Andromeda sighed, handing over my cup of tea. "Ted, Nymphadora and myself were granted Ministry protection after several Howlers were sent to our residence, so we had little or no contact with the outside world for the best part of 18 months, until that fateful Halloween night in 1980." I nodded, appreciating that the safety of Andromeda and Ted must have been as endangered as the safety of Harry's own parents.

"The idea that Sirius had killed Lily and James was preposterous; especially as it implied that Sirius had been working alongside his brother and cousins, which was highly unlikely. It also would have meant that Voldemort had forgiven Sirius for his earlier misgivings; unlike the Pettigrew boy, Sirius had rejected the opportunity to work with the Death Eaters earlier in an incredibly public manner. Sirius would have had to return begging and crawling to Voldemort himself in order to become a death eater, and groveling has never been dear Sirius' style. Nonetheless, all the evidence pointed to his guilt, so I, like so many others, accepted that there was no other option than for Sirius to be entirely responsible for the Potter deaths.

"The years immediately following were amongst the worst myself and Ted have ever had to face. There were only two Blacks that had been disowned for a century; now one of them had returned to the dark side, so people were understandably wary of myself. However, many took it too far, sending a mixture of curses, howlers and potions towards our home on a regular basis. We moved frequently, hoping to keep our identity secret, but I look so quintessentially like a Black that it was near impossible for us to live in the magical community. Because of this, we moved to live nearer Ted's family in Yorkshire, spending the years up until Nympadora started Hogwarts in an entirely muggle community.

"Due to this and other factors, a good few years passed before I saw Remus again. I never felt the need to initiate contact, and I believe he could not bare to see me; I do, after all, resemble Sirius in many of my features, even if I am more feminine and decidedly older. However, the fates would eventually force our paths to cross once more."

"It was during the summer between Nymphadora's first and second years at Hogwarts; she had been struggling with Transfiguration, and I had neither the time nor the patience to give her the tutelage she needed, so I booked a tutor through Flourish and Blotts. Imagine my surprise when Remus Lupin - an older, slightly tarnished Remus Lupin, but Remus Lupin nonetheless - should knock on my door, entirely prepared to teach young Nymphadora the technicalities of transformations.

"Nymph was infatuated. I have never seen her work as hard as she did in our dining room during those days, whilst Remus encouraged her. For his part, Remus seemed content enough; though he was hardly happy, he seemed tranquil and at peace. Whenever I asked him how he was, he would reply the same - 'as well as can be expected'. Around his neck lay a small golden chain, with a pawprint resting on his collarbone; it wasn't until a good few years later that I learnt the symbolism behind this small item.

"The summer drew to an end, and as the leaves began to turn brown, Remus slipped out of my life once more, the deflated man seeping into the shadows as Nymph returned to Hogwarts. The next summer, when I tried to contact him for yet more tutelage, Flourish and Blotts had stopped advertising his services due to his lycanthropy, and I had not the sense to take a number from him. Nymph's next tutor, a quiet mousy girl from Scotland, could not dream of producing the same fantastic results as Remus had the year before.

"Time passed as expected, the days rolling into months rolling into years as my family lived our lives, only the occasional thought spared for Remus or Sirius. My years were entirely absorbed in watching Nymphadora grow, seeing her graduate Hogwarts, bring home boyfriends - all of which bared more than a passing resemblance to poor Remus - and eventually become an auror. Indeed, I was so totally encaptured in the aging of my own family that I was surprised to see the world was passing with us.

"The first time I truly realised how much time had passed between James' wedding and 1993 was when I saw that infamous photo of Sirius plastered inside Flourish and Blotts. He in no way resembled the young man I had known, and looked far too similar to his father as I last remembered him, who had been in his 60s. This Sirius, this aged, ruined Sirius, was still not yet 40, yet had the weary aged face of someone who had seen more than 60 summers." Andromeda sighed, reaching over to pick up the photograph from the attic. "Sirius was long gone, replaced by a dark, Black lord."

"If there was anyone that could have ever found a way to escape Azkaban, it would have always been Sirius. His ingenuity was second to none, and I was not all that surprised to hear of his escape. The Dementors were, of course, furious. They checked our residence twice only, trying to decipher whether Sirius had turned to his family to protect him. When they found nothing, they left, but their putrid essence remained in our home for weeks, impossible to remove." Andromeda shuddered, smoothing her skirt over her legs anxiously.

"I heard Remus had been appointed at Hogwarts, and was very happy for him - having seen his influence over Nymphadora, I had no doubts that he would be a fantastic teacher. I sent a brief note of congratulations, to which Remus replied with this short note." Grabbing a slip of parchment from the side, Andromeda handed me the scribbled letter.  
_

* * *

  
Thank you, Andromeda. I am glad to hear you are well. I hope Nymphadora is enjoying her job as an auror, and Ted is enjoying his retirement! So far teaching is a delight; one of my students is James and Lily's son Harry. Although you never had the pleasure of meeting the little one before they passed, I can assure you his is the image of James, with Lily's temperament and eyes._

I hope you are keeping well. Look after yourself; one can never be too safe with certain criminals at large.

Sincerely,

Remus Lupin  


* * *

  
"The next time I saw either of them..." Andromeda started, drawing my attention away from the letter. "Was during a very unexpected visit from Britain's Most Wanted Wizard."


	8. Chapter 8

It was the June, 1994, a typical British summers day, with rain flooding many of the local streets. Myself and Ted had moved to Wales, by this point, and were living just outside Cardiff, in another muggle area.

I was preparing dinner when the fireplace roared to life. The door between the two rooms was tightly shut, but I could see a distinct silhouette through the iced glass.

A series of harsh, barking coughs echoed through the house as I grappled for my wand, never once looking away from the door. Holding my wand in front, I moved slowly towards the door, only stopping when the visitor began mumbling. "Bloody hell, I ask for Cardiff and I get some poor sod's house..." the visitor grunted, before the sharp crack of apparation filled the air.

"For gods sake, Sirius, where are we?" A voice that sounded distinctly familiar muttered, though my mind ignored it completely in favour of focussing on the one name he had muttered.

_Sirius._

Grasping my wand with more force, I marched into the room, blowing the door off its hinges as I entered. Before me stood two men, each in their thirties, but completely unrecognisable to me. A quick wave of my wand and the glamouring charms were gone, and the two faces before me became horrifically clear.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't blow your head off your shoulders." I stated, glaring at both of them.

"Andy!" Sirius exclaimed. I can't deny I was shocked to see him in front of me, his ominously dead eyes boring holes into my soul. "You wouldn't kill your favourite cousin, would you?"

"My favourite cousin wouldn't murder 14 or more people." I hissed darkly.

"Look, Mrs Tonks, I appreciate how awful this must look..." Remus started, pausing as I barked out a sarcastic laugh. "Here, maybe this will better explain what is going on..." Remus pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket, which I took apprehensively. "A note from Dumbledore, explaining the situation. I must admit, you were not who we were looking for, but I suppose this concerns you two."

"From Dumbledore?" I asked skeptically.

"We can go do Hogwarts now and confirm it, if you wish. We'll even go unarmed." Remus took his wand from his pocket, dropping it to the floor and kicking it towards me. "Sirius, give Andromeda your wand."

"But I only just got it back!" Sirius whined, before acquiescing, and kicking his wand towards me sullenly.

I owled Dumbledore, as opposed to going across to Hogwarts, and soon enough he sent Fawkes with a note that explained the situation. Soon enough, I made them each cup of tea and we sat down. Apparently they had ended up in my house as they were meant to be meeting a wizard in the vicinity, who had not told them he had no floo connection. As such, when they requested his address, they ended up in the nearest fireplace, which happened to be mine. As angry as I initially was, I can't deny that I was glad that fate had brought the three of us together once more, as once his innocence had been established, it was nice to see my cousin once more.

I must admit, I cannot remember what we discussed that day, but one event that stands out is when they mentioned the small boy, Peter's, name. A look of pure hatred passed over my cousin's face, and, seconds later, Remus slid a hand into Sirius' own, halting the inevitable fury that was to come from him.

The power they each had over the other was, even after 12 years apart, impressive. Sirius looked over at Remus and smiled in a way that was far too innocent for a man that had spent so long in Azkaban, it was almost unbelievable. It was then I realised once again that the words I'd said to Sirius all those years ago were ever so true; you can't help who you fall in love with, and the werewolf and ex-convict more than proved that.

After I had fed and watered them, they made a swift exit, thanking me for my hospitality. I watched from the window as they walked along my path hand in hand, Sirius looking around briefly before pressing a light peck on Remus' lips, and I smiled.

I wasn't involved heavily in the Order; I never visited Grimauld Place, though Remus did come over once or twice to ensure that I was still safe, and that my wards were sufficient. I thought of the pair of them infrequently, hearing stories of how fantastic Remus was from Nymphadora whenever she visited. And then...

* * *

"And then..." I prompted, hearing the hesitation in Andromeda's voice.

"Sirius died." Andromeda stated quietly, silence emanating through the room as I tried to process this information. "I trust that I need not remind you of the manner of his death. The lack of finality was hard on everyone; Harry, Remus, myself. Having one of the most skilled and wilful fighters be defeated by falling through a door frame was incomprehensible. Remus was, understandably, devastated. He lost everything after the first war; his friends, his family, his love and his job. During the beginnings of the second war he began to get his life together once more; teaching at Hogwarts, meeting Harry, finding Sirius once again, but by the end of your fifth year he'd lost almost everything once more." Andromeda sighed, bouncing Teddy on her lap. "And within a year, Nymphadora entered his life as something other than a friend."

"So soon?" I frowned, glancing down at the photograph of a younger Remus and Sirius on my lap. "But if they were so madly in love..."

"Remus accepted his happy years were over quite quickly, I suppose." Andromeda nodded. "No amount of crying or moping was going to bring Sirius back, and Remus had spent far too many years mourning. Instead, he accepted his fate of being unhappy, in a way."

"So Nymphadora..."

"He knew he could make her happy, even if it meant he himself would be miserable." I blinked, considering the implications of this statement. "When he refused to date her initially, he presented so many logical arguments that Nymph would counter, whilst never telling her the truth, that he truly did not love her, that his heart was still firmly in Sirius' possession. It became clear that Nymph was very much enamoured with Remus, and I believe this is when he decided it would be best to give her a few years of happiness. He didn't expect to survive the war, though I doubt he predicted Nymphadora's passing." Andromeda stood up, placing Teddy on the seat. "She never knew about Sirius. Remus knew it would tear Nymphadora apart, and I was not going to break my daughter's heart."

"They were together for under two years, and Nymphadora never questioned Remus' devotion to her. I think it most likely helped that Nymph could, at times, be similar to Sirius in temperament and occasionally looks. I am very glad Remus gave her those years, as despite everything, I have never seen my daughter as happy she was with Remus." Andromeda smiled sadly, nodding towards her grandson. "Remus gave her a beautiful baby boy, gave me the extended family I had dreamed of. Nymphadora would never have had a child without Remus. She often spoke about him, even in the years where he was absent from our lives, and I knew that she was so entirely infatuated with him that no one else would ever own her heart in this lifetime."

"She was happy, and though I would never wish unhappiness upon anyone, I am very glad Remus sacrificed himself in that manner for Nymphadora. She was my world, and to see her so ecstatic was wonderful. I will admit, I was slightly concerned over his homosexuality and lycanthropy, but there are only so many times you can tell your daughter that she would be best off with someone else before you have to accept you are fighting a losing battle.

"I mourned my daughter first when I found out about the outcome of the final battle, of course. But I cannot deny that I sorely missed the calming presence of Remus, and spent many an afternoon lamenting his absence from my life. However, though Remus' death was melancholic, never before have I been so overwhelmed with the sense that, in the afterlife at least, Remus found happiness once more. And that is the end of their story."

"What about Tonks? Surely finding out about Remus' past in the afterlife would have torn her apart?" I asked, curious.

"Nymphadora feared death more than anyone else I know. She was very good at hiding her fears, but in her final moments her fate was cemented. Her fear meant that she could not pass on, but is instead destined to remain here, as a ghost. I have visited her in Hogwarts only once, but she appears to be getting along well, and although she misses Remus' comforting embrace, she has found peace." Andromeda smiled. "I dare say she's quite taken with Nearly Headless Nick."

I smiled, nodding. Glancing down at the photograph once more, I watched Sirius jump Remus, smothering him with kisses as the shy boy batted him away with a laugh. My smile faded, and I placed the photograph upon the table, standing up. "I must get going, Andromeda. I have occupied far too much of your time." Andromeda moved to stand beside me, placing a warm hand upon my arm. Glancing at my frowning features, she patted my hand comfortingly.

"Try not to mourn the past too much, Hermione. We must trust that both Sirius and Remus have finally found peace, in a world where there is no one to pass judgement about their choices." Andromeda smiled, picking up the photo. "In the final few months of both their lives, they were mere echoes of the wonderful jubilant figures they had been in youth. I can only hope that when my time comes, they will be forgiving of my prior judgments and welcome me to the afterlife with open arms, so that I can be free to take my place alongside Ted once more." Placing the photo down, Andromeda slipped down into her chair, looking up at me with the tired weariness of a life long lived. "Goodbye, Hermione." She whispered behind me, as I walked out the door, away from the haunting past that occupied the building.

* * *

Andromeda sighed, placing Teddy in his crib and tucking him in tightly. Walking to the windowsill, she picked up the photograph of Sirius and Remus, touching their faces lightly. Looking over at Teddy once more, she smiled sadly, slipping the photograph into the top draw, laughing faces slowly disappearing into a sea of memories and dreams.

* * *

Fin. I hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
